Copons
COPONS thumb|199px|Leconte de Lisle jeune. Selon mon parent lointain, Charles Marie René Leconte de Lisle (1818-1894), nos ancêtres Lannux descendent des Copons, une famille noble catalane, qui eux même ont comme ancêtres, la [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coponia_(gens) gens Coponia], plébéiens vivant comme certains patriciens, car ils sont des personnages de l'ordre équestre, dont des chevaliers à Tarragone à partir de l'époque d'Auguste. Les Lannux sont aussi les aïeux de la femme de mon quintaïeul Joseph Dubernad, de très riches négociants avec l'outre-mer béarnais, installés à Morlaix, Cadix et Séville. Le Dictionnaire de la noblesse dit que : : C’eſt une ancienne Maiſon originaire d’Eſpagne, diviſée en pluſieurs branches, dont 6 dans ce royaume, 2 en Allemagne, & une en France, à Perpignan. Les Hiſtoires d’Eſpagne font mention de la Maiſon de COPONS depuis le commencement du V* ſiècle juſqu’a préſent. (Voy. "Ribera milítia mercenaria", ouvrage qui ſe trouve dans le cabinet des ordres du Roi, ou il eſt parlé, pag. 484 (ſuiv., dans un aſſez grand détail des titres de cette Maiſon, qui, ſans interruption & ſans diſtance, a donné des Chevaliers de Malte depuis IV ſiècles.) Il n’y a pas d’ordre, ni de religion, ni de chapitres d’hommes & de femmes, dans la Catalogne & dans l’Aragon, dont les charges aient été affectées à la nobleſſe, Où l’on ne trouve pluſieurs COPONS, depuis leur inſiitution juſqu’à préſent, & cette Maiſon ſe flatte d’avoir une filiation prouvée de tous les degrés, par contrats dans la plus grande rigueur, depuis 1266. Dans un mémoire préſenté par la nation Catalane à LOUIS XIII, en 1640, appelé Proclamation Catholique, on dit, chap. 19, que les COPONS, Chevaliers Romains, vinrent s’établir à Tarragone du tems de l'Empereur Auguſie. On voit dans une charte de 1015, vérifiée par le Sénat de Catalogne, que la Maiſon de COPONS, dans le Comté de Cervera, étoit reconnue noble du tems de CHARLEMAGNE; & dans le procès pendant au même Sénat, en 1554, ſur la ſucceſſion de RAYMOND DE COPONS le jeune, il fut convenu que le château, lieu & terroir de Copons, ſitué dans une gorge des montagnes de la Gagarra, où les Maures ne pénétrèrent jamais, avoit été poſſédé ſans interruption parles mâles de la Maiſon de COPONS depuis 800 ans. Le château de Durban, appartenant à Alemany, qui l’avait reçu de ſon ouverain en 1010, le donna à un COPONS, ſon parent, en 1036; ſuivant l’Hiſtoire des Rois d'Aragon, ſol. 22, qui ſe trouve à la Bibliothèque du Roi, le château de Durban parvint à BÉRENGER DE COPONS, Seigneur del Llor, VIIIe aïeul de Dom FRANçOIS DE COPONS, le 6 Avril 1429, par le teſtament de PIERRE-RAYMOND DE C0PONS, Seigneur de Durban, ſon oncle; qu’il fit ſon héritier univerſel BÉRENGER DE COPONS, ſon neveu, à condition que le château de Durban ne perdroit jamais le nom & les armes de COPONS. C'eſt en vertu de cette subſtitution que Dom FRANçOIS DE COPONS, aîné de ſa Maiſon, plaide actuellement devant le Sénat de Catalogne pour rentrer dans la propriété de ce châteauDictionnaire de la noblesse, contenant les généalogies, l'histoire & la chronologie des familles nobles de la France, l'explication de leurs armes et l'état des grandes terres du royaume ... On a joint à ce dictionnaire le tableau généalogique et historique des maisons souveraines de l'Europe et une notice des familles étrangères, les plus anciennes, les plus nobles et les plus illustrés, François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois, Badier, Édition 3, Schlesinger frères, 1865.. ' : ''Il y a dans les archives Royales d’Aragon plus de 100 diplômes relatifs à la Maiſon de COPONS, des dons de récompenſe pour des ſervices rendus dans les premiers grades militaires, dans les grandes charges de la Couronne & Maiſon du Roi, & dans les Ambaſſades'Dictionnaire de la noblesse, contenant les généalogies, l'histoire & la chronologie des familles nobles de la France, l'explication de leurs armes et l'état des grandes terres du royaume ... On a joint à ce dictionnaire le tableau généalogique et historique des maisons souveraines de l'Europe et une notice des familles étrangères, les plus anciennes, les plus nobles et les plus illustrés'', François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois, Badier, Édition 3, Schlesinger frères, 1865..' Mémoire sur la famille Copons (Coponius, de Rome et de Tivoli), par Copons (de la noblesse du Roussillon). Paris, 1780. * * * * * * * * * * LA GENS COPONIA . thumb|260px|Monnaie représentant les armes de la gens Coponia. Coponia gens : nom propre d'une famille Romaine : : ''La famille Coponia étoit originaire de Tibur, ou Tivoli. Elle n'étoit pas ancienne. Le premier Citoyen Romain de cette famille fut T. Coponius, grand-père de deux Coponius, Titus & Caïus, qui vivoient du tems de Cicéron, 8c dont il parle , aussi bien que de leur aïeul, dans son Oraison pour Cornélius Balbus n. 55. La famille Coponia porte fur ses médailles une massue avec une peau de lion & un arc, parce qu'elle étoit de Tivoli, qui étoit consacré à Hèrcule'Dictionnaire universel françois & latin: contenant la signification et la definition tant des mots de l'une & de l'autre langue, avec leurs differens usages ..., la description de toutes les choses naturelles & artificielles ..., l'explication de tout ce que renferment les sciences & les arts ..., Antoine Furetière, Pierre François Giffart (Paris), chez Pierre-François Giffart, 1732. . Chez les anciens auteurs Latins, il est fait mention d'un grand nombre de Coponius, qui tous ont pour prénom ou Titus, ou Marcus, ou Caïus. Les Coponius appartiennent à l'ordre équestre. * * * * * Titus Coponius . '''Titus Coponius', natif de Tibur (= Tivoli), vers 140 BC, est de L. Coponius Tiburs, un Sabin. C'est un homme recommandable par fa grande vertu & par fa dignité, obtient le titre de citoyen Romain, au rapport de Cicéron. Cet auteur lui donne deux petits-fils ou neveux, nommé l'un Titus II Coponius & l'autre Caïus Coponius''Dictionnaire pour l'intelligence des auteurs classiques, grecs et latins: tant sacrés que profanes, contenant la géographie, l'histoire, la fable, et les antiquités..., Volume 12, François Sabbathier, Seneuze, 1772. . Les habitants de Tibur n'obtiennent le titre de citoyen romain que 50 ans plus tard. Son neveu, '''Caïus Coponius', semble avoir été gouverneur. L'un de ses petits neveux est Titus II Coponius, l'autre l'amiral Caïus Coponius. * * * * * Caïus Coponius . thumb|260px|La flotte de Pompée. Caïus Coponius est né vers 90 BC, et décédé après 49 BC, en Grèce. Caïus Coponius est commandant de la flotte de Rhodes pour Pompée, plus précisément les navires légers''Annals of the World'', Volume 1, James Ussher, New Leaf Publishing Group, 2003.. D'autres sources disent qu'il est vice-amiral du port de Dyrrachium (= Durrës, en Albanie). Un jour,ayant aperçu des galères de César, qui, parties de Brundusie (= Brindisi) faisaient voile vers Apollonie, il se mit aussitôt à leur queue & comme il était fur le point de les joindre, le vent qui s'était relâché, se renforça tout à coup, et les sauva du danger. C. Coponius s'opiniâtra pourtant à les suivre, à force de rames, quoiqu'elles eussent déjà passé Dyrrachium ; de sorte qu'appréhendant d'être prises, si le vent venait à diminuer, elles relâchèrent au port de Nymphée, trois quarts de lieues par de-là Lysse, quoiqu'il ne fût pas sur contre le vent qui soufflait ; mais, elles appréhendaient moins la tempête que l'ennemi. Alors, par un bonheur incroyable, le vent se changea tout à coup ; & du midi se tournant vers l'Occident, il mit à couvert les vaisseaux de César, & poussa les autres contre le rivage. Toutes les galères de C. Coponius, jusqu'au nombre de seize, furent brisées, & tous les soldats & les matelots périrent contre les écueils, ou tombèrent entre les mains des ennemis, & furent renvoyés depuis en leurs maisons par CéfarDictionnaire pour l'intelligence des auteurs classiques, grecs et latins: tant sacrés que profanes, contenant la géographie, l'histoire, la fable, et les antiquités..., Volume 12, François Sabbathier, Seneuze, 1772.. Les auteurs, qui parlent de C. Coponius, ne sont pas d'accord sur son prénom, les uns lui attribuent celui de Caïus, d'autres celui de Quintus. II y en a même, comme le troisième livre de César sur la guerre civile, qui emploient tantôt le prénom de Caïus & tantôt celui de Quintus... sans oublier Gaius ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on nous représente C. Coponius comme un homme de bon sens, & qui a l'esprit cultivé. Il est le père de : * Coponia, mariée à Publius Silius Nerva, membre de la gens Silius-Nerva, Consul, puis légat de l'Hispanie citérieure. En 16 avant JC, il est gouverneur en Illyrie. Ces victoires sont remportées en Pannonie et dans les AlpesCassius Dio, Römische Geschichte, 54,20.. Ils sont les parents de deux consuls : ** Aulus Licinius Nerva Silianus ** Publius Silius. * et Caïus II Coponius, qui suit. * * * * * Caïus II Coponius . thumb|260px|Monnaies du père de Coponio (49 BC) Caïus II Coponius est né vers 70 BC en Grèce. Il a la charge de prætor (= Préteur), qu'il exerce avec une grande intégrité''Biographies Évangéliques'', Mgr Jean-Joseph GAUME, Éditeur LITOO.. Caïus Coponius, d’après ce que nous a transmis Cicéron, commande l'armée de Rhodes avec la dignité de préteur. Nous avons des médailles copiées sur celles d'Alinda, en Carie. Il paraît donc évident, selon Borghesi, que celles-ci sont frappées par le triumvir monétaire Quintus Sicinius dans quelque ville près de Rhodes, où Apollon était particulièrement en honneur. L'époque de la fabrication de ces médailles est l'an 705 (49 BC). COPONIVS PR. S. C. (Caïus II Coponius praetor Senatüs consulto). Massue couverte d’une peau de lion, à droite ou de face, entre un arc et une flècheDescription générale des monnaies de la république Romaine communément appelées médailles consulaires, Henry Cohen, Rollin, 1857.. Caïus II Coponius est sous les ordres de Crassus, d'une famille sénatoriale, mais ce que surprend dans sa promotion c'est que sa famille est Romaine depuis peu de générations. Il a commencé sa carrière lors de la guerre contre les Parthes''The Last Generation of the Roman Republic'', Erich S. Gruen, University of California Press, 1974.. Caïus II Coponius est certainement le père du gouverneur (praefectus) de la province romaine de Judée, qui suit''Biographies Évangéliques'', Mgr Jean-Joseph GAUME, Éditeur LITOO.. * * * * * Coponio Coponius . thumb|260px|Monnaie de Coponio en Judée. Coponio Coponius est né vers 40 BC et il est mort après l'an 11, est un membre de l'ordre équestre, un chevalier romainGUERRE DES JUIFS, Flavius Josèphe. Il est envoyé comme procurateur de la province romaine de Judée, autour de AD 6. Il reçoit d'Auguste des pouvoirs étendus, prefectus cum iure gladii (sans excepter le droit de vie et de mort)H.H. Ben-Sasson, A History of the Jewish People, Harvard University Press, 1976.. Les empereurs envoyaient dans ces provinces des affranchis, qui n'avaient aucun droit. Là, Auguste envoie Coponio, indispensable à la réalisation de ses plans. C'est un vrai gouverneur romain. Il doit vendre les biens de Hérode Archélao, et faire un recensement et une estimation des biens des juifs, pour calculer le tribut que les Juifs doivent payer aux Romains. Du temps de Coponio a lieu la révolte de Judas le Galiléen (le fondateur de la secte appelée des zélotes). Elle est due moins à la personnalité de Coponio qu'aux agissements agressifs des soldats romains. Cette révolte est liée au recensement effectué à cette époque, par Publius Sulpicius Quirinius qui donne a eu lieu à une forte résistance de la population, ne voulant pas payer d'impôts. Coponio et ses successeurs ont leurs propres monnaies. Contrairement au gouverneur de la Syrie, il s'agit de pièces de bronze quelque chose de moindre valeur. Coponio tient compte des sensibilités juives et on y voit en aucun cas des images de personnes (par exemple l'empereur), mais des symboles. Les pièces trouvées montrent d'une part un maïs, et de l'autre côté d'un palmier dattier fruitier. Et les lettres Kaisaros (L'Empereur). Les Samaritains, ennemis des Juifs, s'amusent de leurs interdits. Un jour ils décident de déplaire une fois de plus à leurs adversaires. Coponius est procurateur. Quelques Samaritains se glissent de nuit dans le temple de Jérusalem pendant les fêtes de Pâques. Ils répandent sur le pavé des ossements d'hommes et d'animaux. L'habitation de Jéhovah en est souillée Donc le lendemain les prêtres ne peuvent y entrer. On devine la colère des Juifs, des pharisiens surtout. Peu de temps après cet événement Coponio est rappelé à Rome et remplacé par Marcus Ambivulus. C'est probablement à cause de cet évènement qu'une porte du Temple porte le nom de Coponio. Coponio est donc apprécié des Juifs, comme en témoigne le fait que l'une des portes du temple porte son nom. * * * * * Les Coponius à Tarragone . thumb|260px|En 1939, Ciano assiste à cérémonie de remise en place de la statue d'Auguste à Tarragone. Dans un mémoire présenté par la nation catalane à Louis XIII, en 1640, appelé Proclamation Catholique, on dit, chap. 19, que : Les Copons, Chevaliers Romains, vinrent s'établir à Tarragone du tems de l'Empereur AugusteDictionnaire de la noblesse, contenant les généalogies, l'histoire & la chronologie des familles nobles de la France, l'explication de leurs armes et l'état des grandes terres du royaume ... On a joint à ce dictionnaire le tableau généalogique et historique des maisons souveraines de l'Europe et une notice des familles étrangères, les plus anciennes, les plus nobles et les plus illustrés, François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois, Badier, Édition 3, Schlesinger frères, 1865.. La source est le Dictionnaire de la noblesse, de François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois. La Plainte catholique Addressée à sa Majesté Philippe le Grand par les consuls et conseils des cent de la ville de Barcelone nous parle de l'an 26''Plainte catholique Addressée à sa Majesté Philippe le Grand par les consuls et conseils des cent de la ville de Barcelone'', Janssonius, 1641.. Tarraco est la capitale de la Hispania Tarraconensis ou Hispania Citerior. Le premier chevalier de la gens Coponia, qui s'installe, certainement le frère de Coponio Coponius, et le neveu de Coponia et de son mari, Publius Silius Nerva, légat de l'Hispanie citérieure. Tarraco prospère sous Auguste. L'écrivain Pomponius Mela la décrit au premier siècle comme Tarraco urbs est en his oris maritimarum opulentissima (=la plus riche de port sur cette côte). En 476, après la chute de l'Empire romain, Tarraco est occupée par les Wisigoths et le roi Eurico. Aucune preuve de destructions et apparemment, la prise de la ville se passe sans massacres. Les Wisigoths imposent juste quelques uns des leurs parmi les élites dirigentes. L'existence de tombes chrétiennes à cette époque semblent confirmer la survie des patriciens romains. * * * * * * * * * * LA FAMILLE COPONS . Du temps des Wisigoths . thumb|260px|Bataille de Guadalete (711) Selon le Dictionnaire de la noblesse, de François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois : Les histoires d'Espagne font mention de la Maison de Copons depuis le commencement du Ve siècle jusqu'à présent (''Ribera militia mercenaria, ouvrage qui se trouve dans le cabinet des ordres du Roi, où il est parlé, pag. 484 & suiv., dans un assez grand détail des titres de cette Maison, qui, sans interruption & fans distance, a donné des Chevaliers de Malte depuis IV siècles.)'Dictionnaire de la noblesse, contenant les généalogies, l'histoire & la chronologie des familles nobles de la France, l'explication de leurs armes et l'état des grandes terres du royaume ... On a joint à ce dictionnaire le tableau généalogique et historique des maisons souveraines de l'Europe et une notice des familles étrangères, les plus anciennes, les plus nobles et les plus illustrés'', François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois, Badier, Édition 3, Schlesinger frères, 1865.. On peut imaginer que les Coponius sont des administrateurs de la ville de Tarasco. Mais les rares personnes citées pendant cette période dans la péninsule ibérique sont surtout des nobles wisigoths. Les Romains ne dirigent plus la péninsule hispanique. Tarragone est conquise par les Arabos-Berbères, entre 714 et 716, selon les auteurs. Il y a aussi un débat pour savoir si le pillage a lieu après le siège ou ultérieurement, le vol de l'évêque Prospero. La ville est détruite par les Sarrasins au début du VIIIe siècle. L'absence de documents épiscopaux années montrent que les chrétiens abandonnent la ville. Les Copons fuient la ville et se réfugient dans le comté de Cervera. * * * * * Du temps de Charlemagne . thumb|260px||Blason des Copons (monastère de Poblet). On voit dans une charte de 1015, vérifiée par le Sénat de Catalogne, que : ''la Maison de Copons, dans le Comté de Cervera, étoit reconnue noble du tems de Charlemagne ; & dans le procès pendant au même Sénat, en 1554, fur la succession de Raymond de Copons le jeune, il fut convenu que le château, lieu & terroir de Copons, situé dans une gorge des montagnes de la Gagarra, où les Maures ne pénétrèrent jamais, avoit été possédé fans interruption par les mâles de la Maison de Copons depuis 800 ans'Dictionnaire de la noblesse, contenant les généalogies, l'histoire & la chronologie des familles nobles de la France, l'explication de leurs armes et l'état des grandes terres du royaume ... On a joint à ce dictionnaire le tableau généalogique et historique des maisons souveraines de l'Europe et une notice des familles étrangères, les plus anciennes, les plus nobles et les plus illustrés'', François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois, Badier, Édition 3, Schlesinger frères, 1865. . 1554 - 800 ans, cela fait 754. La Gagarra doit être la Guara (Aragon). El feudalisme comptat i debatut: Formació i expansió del feudalisme català (2003), de Miquel Barceló, les dit chatelains et vassaux de Guerau Allemany pour le castrum homonyme''El feudalisme comptat i debatut: Formació i expansió del feudalisme català'', Història, Miquel Barceló, Universitat de València, 2003.. Au monastère de Poblet, sépulture des Rois d'Aragon, on voit dans le cloître du chapitre, sur le tombeau de la Maison de Copons : : Ici sont ensevelis les Copons, Chevaliers très-nobles & très-anciens, "Dom Philippe avec son épouse, en 1218. En 1020, néanmoins, Guifre de Balsareny vend le château des Copons, à sa femme Ingilberga, laquelle en 1038, par testament, le laisse à son fils Guillem de Balsareny, archidiacre et futur évêque de Vic (1046 - 76). Guifre de Balsareny le tient-il d'une ancêtre Copons lui ont-ils vendu ? Vers l'an 1000 ils semblent peu fortunés. Le château et la terre de Copons ne reviennent dans la famille qu'en 1276. * * * * * Les seigneurs de Copons y Durbán . Alemany et Durban (vers 1050) . [[Fichier:Raymond_berenger.jpg|thumb|260px|Ramón Berenguer II, comte de Barcelone, dans une édition de los Usatges de Barcelona.]]thumb|260px|Blasons d'un évêque de la lignée des Copons. Dans La chronique des chevaliers catalans on lit à i'article Copons : : Le premier de cette famille qui s'établit en Catalogne, fut un serviteur de Pierre de Allamani, qui étoit aussi son parent. Et plus bas : : Quand Raymond Bérenger I (1022 - 1076), comte de Barcelone, fut revenu de ses conquêtes, et qu'il eut donné les terres de Pontons et de Durbans à Pierre de Allamani, celui-ci les donna à ce serviteur (son parent) pour les tenir en fief du comte de Barcelone de la même manière qu'il les tenoitVolume 1 de Mémoires sur l'ancienne chevalerie: considérée comme un établissement politique & militaire, Sainte-Palaye (Jean-Baptiste de La Curne, M. de La Curne de), Jean-Pierre de Bougainville, Hubert-Pascal Ameilhon, Éditeur La veuve Duchesne, 1781.. On retrouve cette ces faits dans l'Histoire des Rois d'Aragon, fol. 22, qui se trouve à la Bibliothèque du Roi, mais les dates (1010 et 1036) sont fausses. Ce Copon est parent et écuyer du dernier des Alemany. Le premier auteur connu de cette famille est Gérard, que quelques écrivains prétendent issu des maisons souveraines de Saxe et de Bavière. Quoi qu'il en soit, Gérard Alemany est l'un de ces neuf chevaliers qui entrent en Catalogne pour en chasser les Maures, avec 5.000 hommes, sous la conduite d'Otger Catalo, qu'ils ont pris pour chef. A la mort de celui-ci, forcés de battre en retraite, ils se réfugient dans les Pyrénées, et y restent jusqu'au moment où l'empereur Charlemagne, pénétrant lui-même, en 785, dans ces contrées appelées alors les Marches d'Espagne, rallie leur troupe à sa propre armée, et conquit la Catalogne, qu'il divise en neuf baronnies, en faveur des neuf chevaliers qui l'a secondé dans cette expédition. Il les déclara princes souverains, leur accordant ces terres en franc-alleu et libres de tout fief. Dom Alemany, qui, en 1050, coopéra, avec Raymond Bérenger Ier, comte souverain de Barcelone et de Carcassonne, à la rédaction des Usages de la Catalogne, le principal monument de la gloire de ce prince. A la mort de ce dernier, nommé par lui son exécuteur testamentaire. * * * * * Guillem de Copons . thumb|260px|La Reconquista au niveau de la Catalogne (en noir Llor et à l'est Copons).thumb|260px|Raymond-Berenguer IV au siège de Tortosa (1148).thumb|260px|Château des Centelles. Don Guillem de Copons est né en 1136, peut-être au château de Durban et mort en 1184. Il est le frère de Ramon, marié à Catalana''Cartillari de Poblet'', Institut d'Estudis Catalans (1938).. Il signe, avec le comte de Barcelone & quelques autres seigneurs, la consécration de l'église de Tortosa libérée, en 1151. L'on trouve dans les monastères de Valldaura & de Montferrat, dans le même siècle, plusieurs chartes que les Copons signent avec le Comte de Barcelone, leur Souverain, & avec d'autres Seigneurs, & fait plusieurs actes & contrats, comme possesseurs de fiefsDictionnaire de la noblesse, contenant les généalogies, l'histoire & la chronologie des familles nobles de la France, l'explication de leurs armes et l'état des grandes terres du royaume ... On a joint à ce dictionnaire le tableau généalogique et historique des maisons souveraines de l'Europe et une notice des familles étrangères, les plus anciennes, les plus nobles et les plus illustrés, François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois, Badier, Édition 3, Schlesinger frères, 1865.. A Tarragone en août 1151, le comte Ramón Berenguer IV de Barcelone fait des dons à Gaufridus, évêque catholique de Tortosa, et à cette Église. De nombreux chevaliers signent aussi ces chartes, dont Don Guillem''Centvria primera del real y militar instituto de la inclita religion de Nuestra Señora de la Merced Redempcion de Cautivos christianos: Parte primera, nuevamente ilvstrada por mandato y a expensas de... Fr. Gabriel Barbastro..., Manuel Marià Ribera, por Pablo Campins, 1726.. Ramon Berenguer IV, le 11 décembre 1153, donne Godall une ville de la province de Tarragone, avec tous ses terres, à Guillem de Copons, maire, après la reconquête, de Tortosa''El feudalisme comptat i debatut: Formació i expansió del feudalisme català, Història (Publicacions Universitat do València), Història (Universitat de València), Miquel Barceló, Universitat de València, 2003. . Il lui donne aussi : * un moulin sur la Senia, * des droits sur des quartiers, * des murailles pour construire des bâtisses avec les pierres, * des parcelle à Pimpi, Labar, Bitem, Bercat et Arzira, * 50 hectares de plantation au Cap Baix. Ces dons sont destinés à compenser la destruction de plusieurs maisons à Tortosa. Guillem de Puigalt donne, en 1159, plusieurs maisons à Tortosa à Guillem, son frère Ramon et sa belle-sœur Catalana''Cartillari de Poblet'', Institut d'Estudis Catalans (1938). En 1160, il donne à Ramon des maisons à Remolins et des champs d'oliviers à Xerta''Cartillari de Poblet'', Institut d'Estudis Catalans (1938). . Guillem conquiert le village de Copons. Le comte Ramón Berenguer IV de Barcelone, lui donne le château et les terre le 3 décembre 1153. Le comte lui fait don pour ses services de la villa de Godail, à Tortosa. En 1156, à Narbonne, le comte de Barcelone fait des dons à l'abbaye cistercienne de Notre-Dame de Valdaura, en présence de beaucoup de nobles, et parmi eux Guillem de Copons. Lui et Ramon sont au service des comtes. Eux et leurs descendants participent à la Reconquista et donc on les retrouve à la cour. Ils deviennent ainsi une grande famille de l'aristocratie catalane''El feudalisme comptat i debatut: Formació i expansió del feudalisme català'', Història (Publicacions Universitat do València), Història (Universitat de València), Miquel Barceló, Universitat de València, 2003. . En 1158, il signe une charte avec le comte et l'évêque de Tortosa à la même abbaye''Centvria primera del real y militar instituto de la inclita religion de Nuestra Señora de la Merced Redempcion de Cautivos christianos: Parte primera, nuevamente ilustrada por mandato y a expensas de... Fr. Gabriel Barbastro..., Manuel Marià Ribera, por Pablo Campins, 1726.. Guillem est le véritable fondateur de toutes les branches de la famille Copons et le village prend son nom, selon la coutume de l'époque. Il est bailli en 1149 et l'est encore en 1180. Ce qui est exceptionnel''Fiscal Accounts of Catalonia Under the Early Count-Kings (1151 - 1213), Thomas N. Bisson, University of California Press, 1984.. D. Guillermo Copons ne change pas le blason de la famille, comme on le voit pour un fief qu'il obtient en décembre 1153 et pour ceux de Durbán y Gadiel - Tortosa. Marié avec Sança, il a trois enfants : * Valença de Copons mariée à Ramon de Centelles (1160-avant 1204)El feudalisme comptat i debatut: Formació i expansió del feudalisme català, Història (Publicacions Universitat do València), Història (Universitat de València), Miquel Barceló, Universitat de València, 2003. . Ils font un don à un monastère. Le transfert de propriété est basé sur une bande de terre en face de Xerta. Ramon meurt avant 1204. Il est le fils de Bernat I de Centelles, conseiller de Ramón Berenguer IV de Barcelone, mort après 1185. Les Centelles descendent de Craon, l'un des neuf chevaliers francs qui ont accompagné Charlemagne lors de la libération des Arabes de la Catalogne. Craon a également appartenu à la succession des ducs de Bourgogne''Giovanni Battista di Crollalanza, Dizionario storico-blasonico delle famiglie nobili e notabili italiane estinte e fiorenti'', volume I pagina 276, Arnaldo Forni, ristampa anastasica, 2011. . Ils sont les seigneurs du château de Sant Martí de Centelles depuis le temps de Charlemagne. * Guillem junior de Copons, qui suit * Bernat de Copons. * * * * * Guillem junior de Copons . thumb|260px|Saint-Pere de Copons (XIIe s.) Guillem junior de Copons est né vers 1160/1165, peut-être au château de Copons. Il ne figure pas dans les généalogies, mais dans les actes''El feudalisme comptat i debatut: Formació i expansió del feudalisme català'', Història (Publicacions Universitat do València), Història (Universitat de València), Miquel Barceló, Universitat de València, 2003.. Il a des enfants après 1186: * Arnold de Copons, qui suit, * Une fille cadette mariée à Bernardo de San Marti. Ils sont les parents de Bernardo de San Marti i Copons qui a des droits sur Copons qu'il donne à D. Arnold de Copons, le 2 Août 1226. Il est enterré dans Santa Maria de CoponsLA CASA DE COPONS. * * * * * Arnold de Copons . thumb|260px|Blason des Copons. D. Arnaldo de Copons, né en 1187, peut-être au château de Copons, décédé après 1239, est le deuxième seigneur de Copons et seigneur de Durban. Valence est reprise définitivement aux musulmans qu'en 1238, par Jacques Ier d'Aragon. Bernardo de Copons assistent Jayme à Valence et ils reçoivent une partie des demeures et terres conquises. Ses donations ont lieu en 1139''Centvria primera del real y militar instituto de la inclita religion de Nuestra Señora de la Merced Redempcion de Cautivos christianos: Parte primera, nuevamente ilvstrada por mandato y a expensas de... Fr. Gabriel Barbastro..., Manuel Marià Ribera, por Pablo Campins, 1726.. Plus d'un demi-siècle après 1153 la seigneurie de Godall est partagé par les descendants de Guillem de Copons avec d'autres hommes, Ramon et Pedro Godall. Don Arnaldo se marie, en 1239, avec la fille de Bernardo de San Marti i Copons (sa nièce !) et a au moins deux enfants : * Jayme qui suit, * Agnès, abbesse du monastère de San Pedro de BarceloneLA CASA DE COPONS . En 1276, Jaume ''el Conqueridor officialise la donation du château et de la ville de Copons à Joan de Copons. * * * * * Jayme de Copons . thumb|260px|Pero III "el Grande". Jayme de Copons est né vers 1240, au château de Copons et décédé après 1315. Il sert en 1280, le roi Don Pedro III d'Aragon (1229 - 1285), dans sa guerre contre des seigneurs catalans,les comtes de Foix, Pallars, et Urgel. Jayme est présent au siège du château de Balaguer. La ville se rend le 22 juillet 1280, comme indiqué dans le Registre royal des Feudorum en Catalogne. Il doit à cause de la seigneurie de Copons servir le Roi à Tarazona''Centvria primera del real y militar instituto de la inclita religion de Nuestra Señora de la Merced Redempcion de Cautivos christianos: Parte primera, nuevamente ilvstrada por mandato y a expensas de... Fr. Gabriel Barbastro..., Manuel Marià Ribera, por Pablo Campins, 1726. . Des Cortes se forment à Tarazona en 1283/1287 avec des nobles révoltés contre le roi d'Aragon. D. Jaime de San Martí i Copons, troisième seigneur de Copons et de Durban, rend hommage pour le fief de Copons, en 1280, au roi D. Pedro II d'Aragon. En 1311, il obtient un privilège royal de chevalier de la Maison Royale. Il participe à la conquête de la Cerdagne, avec le D. Infant Alphonse d'Aragon (1265 - 1291). En 1315 est confirmée la donation du château et de la ville de Copons Jayme de Copons. Jayme de Copons se marie en 1256 à '''Blanca de Boxadors'. Il existe des documents sur les seigneurs de Boxadors, une famille, qui vit au début du XIVe siècle''Índice de la colección de don Luis de Salazar y Castro.'' Tomo XVI. Baltasar CUARTERO Y HUERTA, Antonio DE VARGAS-ZÚÑIGA Y MONTERO DE ESPINOSA, Real Academia de la Historia.. D'où : * D. Ramón de Copons y Boxadors, IV Sr. de Copons y Durbán (ca 1257-1???) * D. Pedro de Copons y Boxadors (ca 1259-1???), qui suit * D. Jaime de Copons y Boxadors, aumônier de la reine, * D. Joan de Copons y Boxadors, Sr. de Argensola. * Blanca de Copons y Boxador, Dame de la Reine qui épouse D. Jaime Escriva. * D. Margarita de Copons y Boxadors, Religieuse du monastère de San Pedro de BarceloneLA CASA DE COPONS * Guillermo de Copons y Boxadors, Carlán de Daroca en 1337. * * * * * Les seigneurs de Llor . Pedro de Copons y Boxadors . thumb|260px|Ruines du château de Llor. D. Pedro de Copons y Boxadors est né en 1259, au château de Copons. Il est un fils cadet puisqu'il n'hérite pas de Copons et Durbán. Pedro de Copons accompagne la personne royale de M. le Roi Don Alfonso à la conquête de l'île de Minorque, et les musulmans en sont chassés le 17 janvier 1287. Pedro/Pere se marie en 1266 avec la jeune Sibila de Rajadell, fille de Berenguer de Rajadell (ca 1240 - 1313), Dame de Llor, héritière du château de Llor. Guillermo de Rajadell, seigneur de Rajadell laisse à sa cousine germaine le château de Llor en héritage. Son père est propriétaire du château de la Manresana, en 1313. Ils sont les parents de : * Berenguer de Copons y Rajadell, Señor de Llor, est né vers 1285. * * * * * Berenguer de Copons y Rajadell . D. Berenguer de Copons y Rajadell, Señor de Llor, est né vers 1290. Il est Viguier de Cervera, en 1332. Il participe à la conquête de la Sardaigne (1323 - 1326) avec l'infant don Alphonse d'Aragon. Ce n'est pas lui que la guerre en Sicile (1392), avec l'infant don Marti d'Aragon (1374 - 1409). * * * * * Berenguer de Copons . Berenguer de Copons naît vers 1340. Il va faire la guerre en Sicile (1392), avec l'infant don Marti d'Aragon (1374 - 1409), et son cousin Pedro Ramon de Copons. En 1411, il est fait chevalier de la Melsa ou établissement militaire en Catalogne. En 1386, il épouse Sibilla de Monsonís i Marlés (fille de Don Guillem), puis en seconde noces, Violant. Berenguer avait-il hérité, et le second mariage de Don Hugues était seigneur de Manresa être traitées dans un fichier. Bérenger de Copons, Seigneur del Llor, a réuni la terre de Copons fur fa tête, en 1401, & qui y réunit celle de Durban, en 1429, fut un des nobles nommés dans les états de Catalogne, pour maintenir, conjointement avec le Comte de Cardonna & Bérenger d'Oms, la Catalogne en tranquillité, pendant l'interrègne, à la mort du Roi Dom Martin, en 1411. Bérenger de Copons est également choisi par le Parlement de Catalogne, assemblé à Tortosa, pour un des Juges qui dévoient décider lequel des prétendans fuccéderoit au royaume d'Aragon. Don Alfons d'Aragó, i després en la guerra de Sicília, amb l'Infant Don Martín d'Aragó, i el seu cosí Pedro-Ramón cinquè Senyor de Copons. En 1411, era cavaller de la Melsa o Estament militar de Catalunya. En 1386 es va casar amb, i després segona vegada amb Donª Violant. Va tenir 1r a Berenguer que li va heretar, i del segon matrimoni a Don Hug que va ser Senyor de la Manresana que es tractarà en capítol a part. thumb|center|600px|Pierre tombale des Copons dans le cloître de Girona (XVe s.) Le sarcophage, décoré de quadrilobes avec blasons, prenait appui sur deux lions. Cette description conviendrait aussi en tous points à un tombeau du musée de Solsona, celui de Hugo Copons, provenant de Llor. Ce dernier personnage étant mort en 1354, une date voisine du milieu du XVe siècle sera également proposée pour le monument funéraire d'Arnau Mir. * Pontius de Copons (1???-1348), abbé du monastère de Benifassà (1311 - 1316) et le Monastère Royal de Santa Maria de Poblet (1316 - 1348). * Guillem de Copons, écrivain et un diplomate. * Manuel de Copons y Esquerrer 119e président de la Généralité de Catalogne (1707 - 1710). * Francisco Copons y Navia (1764 - 1842), lieutenant-général des armées espagnoles, comte de Tarifa. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Gouverneurs romains Catégorie:1er siècle romain Catégorie:Cour royale sous l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Famille noble espagnole Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire de la Catalogne Catégorie:Liste en rapport avec l'histoire de la Catalogne